


The Final Problem Leaked Episode

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: I AM TRYING TO FIX A MESS, I want you to hope, Other, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: This story is about what mark decides to do with sherlock once he understands there is another way.....a better way? (this story should be read between now and Sunday...after that it's just not going to make any sense). And though it's RPF there are no RPF ships.





	1. November 8, 2016

Mark Gatiss has his phone in his hands and they’re not shaking...no. They’re doing something else. He wants to put it down and try to fall asleep next to Ian. Ian has somehow found a way to shut his eyes in spite of the world crumbling down all around them. 

 

Even as a young boy Mark always liked the very dark stories, but no one really knew why. He knew why. It’s the same reason he enjoys going through a nice, long tunnel. At the end there is light. Even if it’s just the light you flick on in the room when the films ended. You get to leave the dark and scary film behind. But the world, the darkness of the world was something he was never quite content to deal with. And so he became a writer. Channeling the dark and scary world in a story, an adventure, an impossible possibility made real for a few words and then later a few minutes of television.

 

And then one day  he and Steven Moffat sat talking about the world of Sherlock Holmes and how they were more stories to be told and God isn’t it time someone tried updating a few of them? Of course they did absolutely fuck all about it until Sue told them to, “Get the hell on with it.” 

 

Cut to years later with four series and a special done they’d definitely told the Sherlock that had been planned all those years ago. In the most recent series Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson would be taken to new levels of darkness, torture, and pain, but there would be light on the other end and they’d go on solving cases and having adventures. Though it did seem like this was the end, at the very least they’d set up the story to continue just as they’d done for years. As many others before them had done. And many would after them as well. 

 

It was a timeless story of two best friends fighting crime and learning about the world in different ways. Sherlock being humanized by John Watson. And John Watson learning to see the world through the light of Sherlock’s mad genius.

 

It was a fine end. They’d shot it earlier this year and all the final work had been completed. As of a few days ago Mark had seen each of the completed episodes as they would be shown to the world in little over a month’s time. And it was fine. It really was fine. He was proud of those episodes. They’d done well. But did they do the character and the story justice? 

 

Ian rolls over and snores a bit. This causes Mark to smile. He pulls up the voice recorder app on his phone and presses record. Ian refuses to believe he snores despite the fact that Mark has told him time and time again. His absolute refusal to believe what he’s been told is one of Mark’s greatest joys. He’s so adamant despite the very logical evidence of the man he sleeps with nightly telling him the truth. 

 

Mark flicks the recorder off and goes back to refreshing the various news websites. This is really happening. He can and can’t believe it. They now live in a world where a racist, facist, homophobic utter cock is going to be in control of one of the most powerful countries in the world. In this moment Mark feels powerless and pained. He pulls up twitter and thinks about answering a few fans questions--that always makes him feel better. But the first one he sees is just a bit sad. Ian snores even louder.

 

“Well,” Mark says. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben/ Martin,

 

Apologies for sending you an email this late. Before you begin to read I’m aware what I’m going to ask for is mad. I really do understand that.  But  if I must make an excuse for my behaviour then it would be because….well have you perhaps noticed that the world has gone to total shit?  So a few things to get out of the way

 

  1. We have a few bits of press that your various agents, etc will have asked you to do by now. I know you’re away to keep mum about pretty much everything.
  2. We have a few charity scripts that will need signing over the upcoming weeks. Hartswood asked me to asked you all and instead of asking I’m just telling and hope you’ll be fine with it as it’s all for charity.
  3. And now for the big ask. We need to reshoot the end of series four. It will be three very intense days of shooting 4 scenes.  Only the essential people will be on hand. I’ll be manning the chair, but we need you both. I know it’s mad, but if this is to be the end then I think we have more to do.



 

What say you?

 

-Mark


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck Off.

 

-Martin


	4. Chapter 4

Mark,

 

What did you think needed to be added? From where I'm sitting it was fitting. It's not like it's the end. A few years and we'll be back at it. And we can add more on then.

 

XoXo,

Ben


	5. Chapter 5

Gentlemen,

 

I would not ask if I did not think there was a point to this. Just rest assured there is more to be added. I and Steven are working out the pages now. He's handling a few and I am as well. And I think Thompson will be brought in for a few bits. I just need a few days next week.  I checked with agents and what not. Everyone is free. What do I need to do to convince you both?

 

-Mark


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaked footage spoilers! LEAKED FOOTAGE SPOILERS! LEAKED FOOTAGE SPOILERS!

Mark,

 

Listen mate. We gave the people what they bloody wanted. They got John back at Baker. They're raising a fuckin kid together. The dog probably isn't far off down the road. Everyone lives. Hell we even gave them a sister. We've done it. It's done. It works. I don't question you as a writer. You write the words and I just say them in a really brilliant way. But I think we're done here.

 

-Martin


	7. Chapter 7

Mark,

 

I have to agree with Martin. We've done a really good job. You should be very proud of what we've done. These years have meant the word to me and I am very proud of the product we've put out here. I mean I was probably ass for the most part, but you've written some wonderful scenes and everyone will enjoy them. It's really and truly good. From the bottom of my heart I truly believe that.

 

XoXo,

 

Ben


	8. Chapter 8

Martin/Ben,

 

Listen I know you both think its nerves at my writing. I assure you it is not. I think we put out a good show. It's the show we planned to put out many years ago. It's the end me and Steven had in mind. But times have changed. We've laid the groundwork and with the product we have now we've not followed through. There is more to be done.  If you'd like to finish this in the right way then you'll at least read the pages I'm attaching to this email. If , after reading them, you're still not interested then I will say good day and thank you for all you've done. But if you find that I've piqued your interest then please reply with your date preferences.

 

Sincerely,

 

Mark


	9. Chapter 9

Oh you bastard. I read them. I'm in.

 

-Martin


	10. Chapter 10

Mark,

 

If Martin's in then I'm in. But the episode has already finished. How the hell do we pull this off?

 

XoXo,

Ben


	11. Chapter 11

Martin/Ben,

 

Gentlemen with regards to that you have me at a disadvantage. I've no idea what to do about that. Steven is also clueless so we're waiting to hear back from Sue who is out at the moment. You may hear from her first as she is bound to explode loud enough it'll be heard around the world. After she calms down and finds money in the budget then perhaps we'll have it figured out. But for now let's just go ahead.  Are you both available next weekend?

 

-Mark


	12. Chapter 12

Martin: Good lord. Are we really going to do this?

Benedict: It's a bit mad isn't it?

Martin: A bit doesn't describe the half of it.

Benedict: The pages were rather good though.

Martin: They were. You're right about that.

Benedict: So we do this?

Martin: I can't really see why we wouldn't. And I suppose it gives the audience what they wants. And ya know what? For once I'm good with that.

Benedict: This would likely mean the very end of the show. 

Martin: Yeah. Things should have an end though. The way we left it is a bit too open for me. Not saying we can't come back to it later. Perhaps.

Benedict: In quite a few years time.

Martin: Yeah maybe, five or ten, but let's at least put in one nail.

Benedict: Agreed. So ...shall we rehearse?

Martin: Ha! I think we can wing it on the day.

Benedict: Good plan. 

Martin: And don't you dare smoke or chew on that nasty gum on the day of.

Benedict: Deal. And no fish for you.

Martin: Fuck off. My breath is always minty fresh.

Benedict: Oh God we're really doing this.

Martin: We fucking well are indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark/Steven/Martin/Benedict,

 

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLEEDIN' MINDS?

 

-Sue


	14. Chapter 14

MARK/STEVEN/MARK/BENEDICT,

 

I mean it's done. IT's done isn't it? It's shot and cut. In the can! It's ready to go out to God knows how many countries. Dubbing is done! Promo is done. There is absolutely no way we can do this. Not at all. And where the hell am I supposed to find an extra couple hundred thousand pounds for this? Up your asses and to the left? No. This isn't happening. Lovely idea. Wonderful sentiment. I agree we should do something special for the fans and all that. But this is not happening.

 

-Sue


	15. Chapter 15

MARK/STEVEN/MARTIN/BENEDICT,

 

Oh fine. I figured out how to do it. We'll have to all keep this to ourselves. And get prepared for a lot of abuse. And if we fail we'll look like fools. So with that are we all still in?

 

-Sue


	16. Chapter 16

Yes.

-Ben

 

Thank you my dear.

-Steven

 

As ever we are in your debt, Sue.

-Mark

 

You are a marvel, Sue.

-Martin


	17. Chapter 17

TO ' THE LOST SPECIAL ' GROUP CHAT:

If you're on this list you're one of those we've chosen to bring back for the final parts which will be added to the Final Problem. We'll be shooting under "The Lost Special" so hopefully no one finds out until we're truly all well and done. Please reply with any deviations or requests needed to the current plan.

 

Sarah: First off if I can say. FINALLY! I've been putting in hints for years and though I accepted what you guys wrote  I was pretty frikkin annoyed. My God I dressed Sherlock's parents like John and Sherlock. I said it right there...that was the future and then you didn't follow through. I love you guys, but THANK GOD we're going to fix this. So this is what I have in mind. We keep the same wardrobe mostly for John and Sherlock. But I'll need to change just one thing. The last bit of wardrobe needs to harken back to the beginning, but also...that bloody ring must be off. I always hated that dumb, gold band.  Sherlock would want him to wear platinum.

 

Arwel: Well I think we all know the elephant in the room continued to be something that I wanted shown as much as possible. So I'm good. I've done my bit, but I'm always up for more. I'll get to add in one, final special one. Very excited! I'll start searching now.

 

 

Claire: It's a good thing I never truly packed away Ben's wig. I'm ready to twist and diffuse!

 

Danny: Oh Thank God. The explosion looked so daft. Let's fix that and more! Very excited to do this. 

 

David: Good.

 

Michael: Very good.

 

Loo: Oh good! Felt a few things were still needed. Ya know?

 

Rupert: Yes I do. love the pages. Ready for this Loo?


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright everyone here we go. It's only a few scenes left and we're all said and done. Does anyone have any questions about how utterly important it is that we keep this a secret?"

 

"Oh God, Mark. I think we get it!"

 

"Just making sure, Martin. Just making sure. Alright and let's go to scene one!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**SCENE 1** _

 

_INT. BART'S LAB_

 

_Molly stands in the lab wearing goggles and her lab coat. looking down at the body on which she's about to complete an autopsy. She isn't quite focused. She bits her bottom lip and looks away then back at the body.   He hair is flowing down her shoulders. She is wearing a lovely shade of lipstick. She takes a deep breath then looks down at the body. The past days events still running through her head and she shakes he heard then leans forward. She slices through a solar plexus and somehow a bit of blood splurts out at her.  For some reason this makes her laugh and she begins to giggle. And giggle. And giggle._

 

_She looks up to see Greg Lestrade walk in with a file in hand. He starts to laugh as well. And they both seem to release the tension of the past few weeks behind._

 

_GREG_

_Look. Um. Molly. Would you like to um-?_

 

_Molly_

_Oh, God, Yes._

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR LEAKED FOOTAGE!!!!!

**_SCENE TWO_ **

 

_INT.  DOWN THE WELL_

 

_Sherlock begins to pull John up. Once he's up they embrace. Sherlock  begins to check him for wounds despite the fact that there really doesn't appear to be an issue._

 

_John_

_I'm fine. Sherlock, I'm fine._

 

_Sherlock_

_I just. I want to be sure. Let me be sure._

 

_Sherlock almost manhandles him as he continues to look for wounds._

 

_John_

_(voice softening)_

_Sherlock, I'm fine._

_(he holds Sherlock tight)_

_I'm fine._

 

_Sherlock takes a breath and closes his eyes. He appears to calm down a bit._

 

_John_

_Sherlock_

 

_Sherlock opens his eyes. Tears are there._

 

_John_

_Oh, God, Sherlock. We-_

 

_John smiles._

 

_Sherlock_

_(voice shaky)_

_You're okay?_

 

_John_

_(nodding)_

_I'm okay._

 

_Sherlock slumps forward into John's arms. He holds him as Sherlock breathes him in._

 

_John pulls Sherlock back to look at him._

 

_John_

_Right. So not the time. I know. But--_

_(John looks away and then back at Sherlock)_

_Don't panic._

 

_Sherlock's eyes start to dart around to find the new danger._

 

_Sherlock_

_What's happening? What's-?_

 

_John_

_Don't panic. But I'm going to kiss you now. Alright?_

 

_Sherlock is stunned. Eyes wide open. Almost catatonic. John shakes him a bit._

 

_John_

_Alrigh-?_

 

_Before John can finish speaking Sherlock surges forward and kisses him. Camera holds on the kiss for 29 seconds._

 


	21. Chapter 21

**_SCENE THREE_ **

 

_INT. 221B_

 

_It's late at night. John puts Rosie down. He looks around at his old room re-purposed to be their little girl's room. He smiles._

 

_CUT TO:_

 

_JOHN_

_We're not painting her room red!_

 

_SHERLOCK_

_This color stimulates the mind, John! And it's blood orange!_

 

_CUT TO:_

 

_Sherlock is walking in with a children's chemistry set_

 

_JOHN_

_Too soon, Sherlock._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_It's never too soon to get her on the right path._

 

_JOHN_

_Let's get her pooping on her own first. Alright?_

 

_Sherlock begins sniffing. Rosie has definitely just released a foul smell into the air._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Yes, that does seem more important._

 

_CUT  BACK TO PRESENT:_

 

_John staring down at Rosie. She is asleep. He walks away, turns out the light. The room fills with glow-in-the-dark stars. John looks up at them and smiles._

 

_He walks downstairs to the sitting room where Sherlock is sitting in his chair reading a book._

 

_JOHN_

_I like the addition to Rosie's room. When did you have time to do that?_

 

_SHERLOCK_

_This morning before you both woke. I was bored._

 

_JOHN_

_You think you might get bored tomorrow and finally make some more room in the wardrobe?_

 

_SHERLOCK_

_(looking up and smiling)_

_Nope_

 

_JOHN_

_Then I'll do it. Your poor sock index._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Fine. I will._

 

_John yawns. He leans on the frame. He looks over at Sherlock and smiles._

 

_JOHN_

_Come to bed?_

 

_Sherlock puts his book down and stands up. Walks over to John. John kisses him and takes his hand. Leads him to their bed._

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**_SCENE FOUR_ **

 

_John and Sherlock are sat at Angelo's.  There is a candle on the table. The candle holder is in the shape of an elephant. John is wearing his uniform. Sherlock in his aubergine shirt. John is looking down at his phone reading a text message._

 

_JOHN_

_Molly and Greg said Rosie is being a bit fussy tonight so we might have to cut it short._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_That's alright. I planned on it. Do you want to go now?_

 

_JOHN_

_You did? Well just in a minute. I want to um-_

 

_Sherlock takes a bite of John's food. He chews then swallows a drink of his wine._

 

_JOHN_

_So._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_So._

 

_JOHN_

_The thing is Sherlock. I was um wondering._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Yes._

 

_JOHN_

_We've known each other for a while and I know this seems a bit odd considering it's not even been a year, but--_

 

_SHERLOCK_

_JOHN, Will you please get on with it? You'll notice I already answered._

 

_JOHN_

_(laughing, feigning ignorance)_

_Get on with what?_

 

_Angelo walks over with champagne and starts pouring it._

 

_ANGELO_

_Congratulations! I am so happy! Your first date in my restaurant and now you're engaged to be married!_

 

_JOHN_

_Ya know I haven't even asked yet._

 

_ANGELO_

_Oh no! Oh no! Did I ruin--Oh no!_

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Sorry Angelo. My timing was off by a few minutes. Want to come back in a few?_

 

_JOHN_

_(still laughing)_

_It's fine. You're an arse. You know that?_

 

_Sherlock begins to laugh as well._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Yes. I do but you love this arse._

 

_JOHN_

_(stopping laughing, looking at Sherlock with adoration)_

_Yeah. I do._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_My answer remains yes._

 

_JOHN_

_I love you._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_John, I am not equipped with enough words to describe how I feel about you._

 

_JOHN_

_That's alright. Three will do._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_I love you._

 

_JOHN_

_Let's go get our daughter._

 

_SHERLOCK_

_Yes._

 

 

THE END


End file.
